Moonlight's Curse
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: Mike has always been told to never open his curtains. To stay away from the moon. However one night he just cannot resist the urge to see the moon and opens them. When that happens he discovers a secret that his family has kept for generations. Can Mike keep both of his secrets a secret or will everyone find out?
1. The Moon

A boy with black spiked hair sat on a blue bed. Black curtains over the window made the room dark. Every night his aunt and uncle would tell him to keep them closed and to never ever EVER open them. He wanted to know why. To him almost everything was confusing.

His aunt knocked on the door. "Come in." said the boy. His aunt opened the door. "Mike, why do you look so sad?" asked his aunt. "I want to know why." said the boy, Mike. "Why what?" asked his aunt. "Why I am not allowed to see the moon. It calls to me- it calls to us." said Mike.

Mike's parents had been very mean to him, so Mike had created special friends to deal with it. Not too soon after he found out he had a mental disorder called Multiple Personality Disorder his aunt and uncle had taken him away.

His aunt sighed. "I cannot tell you." she said.

_"Force the answer out of her!"_ Mike flinched at the voice that yelled at him from his mind. It belonged to Mal. Mal was the meanest and least helpful of all his alters. When Mal came out he would get into trouble, but normally Mal stayed in the dark side of Mike's mind.

"That's okay." said Mike. Mike looked at the dark curtains that blocked out what he wanted to see so badly. The moon. "Good night Mike." said his aunt. His aunt closed the door.

Mike waited. He wasn't sleepy. Not one bit. He was rarely ever sleepy. He was waiting until he knew that his aunt and uncle where asleep. Mike quietly walked across the room and pushed his ear against the door. He could hear them quietly snoring. To this he smirked. Now he could finally see it!

_"Don't do it mate! It's a bad idea!"_ another alter said from inside his mind. This one was named Manitoba. He was an Australian explorer who would come out when Mike put a fedora on.

_"Svetlana agrees!"_ said another alter. This one was his only female personality. She was a Russian gymnast who normally helped Mike.

"No, can't you hear it?" whispered Mike. The moon was silently calling to him.

_"It calls to da Vito."_ said a rather annoying alter named Vito who would take control whenever Mike's shirt was ripped off.

_"It calls to all of us. Now quiet whining you whippersnappers! I'm trying to sleep!"_ said a grumpy old personality named Chester.

Mike looked at the black curtains. He looked as if he wanted to rip them off. "I'm going to see the moon." he whispered to himself. Mike walked up to the curtains and slowly moved them away from the window. The moon was high in the sky and nearly full. "It's beautiful." whispered Mike.

Suddenly Mike felt pain all over. He fell to his knees and clutched his head. Just as quickly as it had started the pains stopped.

_"What was that?!"_ all of his personalities asked him.

Mike took his hands from his head and gasped at what he saw. Claws had replaced his finger nails. Then Mike touched his ears. They where bigger then normal, pointed, and furry. He looked at his feet. Now he had wolf paws. Mike then turned to look at the mirror in his room. With the help of the moonlight he could see himself in it. He not only had wolf feet, claws, and wolf ears, but and tail and fangs too! "I-I think I now know why I had to hide from the moon, I'm-no, we're a werewolf!" said Mike. His personalities screamed inside his head.


	2. Explanation

Mike looked at the blood on his claws. When he clutched his head and his claws had grown they had created multiple wounds in his head.

"Hey guys, remember how we always had been able to hear and smell better then others? I think this was the reason." said Mike.

_"MIKE! Open the vindow and escape!"_ Svetlana yelled from his mind.

Mike looked at the window. "Why?" he asked.

_"So your aunt and uncle don't find out that you're a werewolf mate!"_ said Manitoba.

"Oh." said Mike. Mike opened the window and climbed out. "Uhhh, I just climbed out of a second-story window. I could use a little help." Mike whispered.

Just after he had finished speaking he gasped and his eyes bulged out. "Svetlana shall help." whispered Svetlana. Svetlana jumped into the tree next to the window and climbed down. Then she jumped over then fence and ran into the woods. When she was far enough into the woods-which wasn't very far- she let Mike take back control.

Mike sat down on a tree root. "Guys, what am I going to do?" he asked.

_"Go to sleep!"_ complained Chester. After a few minutes of thinking Mike closed his eyes and slept.

Mike woke to his aunt and uncle calling his name. He rubbed his head only to find out that he was still bleeding.

"MIKE!" his aunt gasped. "Oh, hi." said Mike, who was still focusing on the blood on his hand. His aunt picked him up and took him back to the house.

"Did you open your curtains in the night?" asked his uncle. "Yes." said Mike. "Did you see yourself?" asked his aunt. "Yes." said Mike.

_"What are you doing?! Why are you telling them everything?!"_ shouted Mal. Mike ignored Mal.

"Alright, I guess I have to tell you everything then." said Mike's aunt. "Are you a werewolf?" asked Mike. "Yes, your uncle and parents are too." said Mike's aunt. "Yes, but none of us transform in the night." said Mike's uncle. "Why?" asked Mike. "Because, if a person of werewolf blood doesn't see the moon until the day after their sixteenth birthday then they won't transform in the night." said Mike's aunt. "Oh, I'm only thirteen. I... I just had to go three more years and I would have been able to see the moon all I wanted." said Mike. "It's okay Mike. You can keep it a secret, right?" asked Mike's aunt. "Do I only become a werewolf in the night?" asked Mike. "Yes, only in the night. However during the night of the full moon you will become a full wolf and will loose control over yourself." said Mike's aunt. "That's why durning the full moon you have to avoid looking at the moon at all costs." said Mike's uncle. "What if I bite anyone? Will they become a werewolf too?" asked Mike. "No, werewolves can only be born." said Mike's aunt. "Oh, good." said Mike. Mike touched the bandage on his head. "Don't worry. No one will know." said Mike's aunt. "Yeah, you'll still be able to make friends, and there are a few other people around here that are werewolves too." said Mike's uncle. "Speaking of the other people, Mike you're going to start going to the school here in a week." said Mike's aunt.

Mike froze. School... oh great. Once I loose control I'll be called a freak by everyone. thought Mike.


	3. School

Mike had shown up early to school to get a tour around. The girl who showed him around was named Courtney. Now he was on his own.

He waited by his first class because he had nothing else better to do. He watched the other people as if they where enemies and could no be trusted.

The bell rang and people started entering their classes.

"Hello, you're the new kid, Mike Wulf, right?" asked the teacher. Mike nodded. His last name was now just a mean and dumb joke to him. "You can sit next to Sam." said the teacher. The teacher pointed to a distracted boy with glasses and curly brown hair. "Okay." said Mike. Mike sat next to the boy and saw that he was playing a video game. However the boy did look up and see him.

"Hi, I'm Sam. You are?" asked Sam. "Mike." said Mike. "Cool." said Sam. Sam then went back to his video game.

Mike met a few other people and he did end up blacking out a few times and awaking not too long after to find that one of his alternate personalities had temporarily taken control.

Soon it was time for lunch. Mike thought he would have to sit along but a girl with light blonde hair grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, you can sit with me and my friend." she said. Mike and the girl walked up to a table with an orange haired girl sitting at it.

"Oooo a new friend!" said the girl as she clapped. "Meet Izzy." said the blonde girl. "Call me Izzy Insanity!" said Izzy. "Why?" asked Mike. "Izzy's insane!" said Izzy.

"We're kind of the oddballs around here. Not too many." said the blonde girl as she sat down. Mike sat down next to her.

"Okay, I guess I'll fit in with this table then, I'm Mike." said Mike. "My name is Dawn." said the blonde girl. "Ooooo what did you find in his aura?!" Izzy asked excitedly. "He shares his body with five others, he is a werewolf, and he is creeped out by this." said Dawn. Everything Dawn said was true.

"H-how...?" asked Mike. "I'm part fairy, so I can read auras and talk to animals and stuff like that." said Dawn.

"Cool! Wolfy buddy!" said Izzy.

"I'm glad I found you Mike. Izzy Insanity and I get bullied a lot around here for our oddness. Perhaps with three of us they'll leave us alone. Especially since you single-handedly beat everyone in the opposing dodgeball team. Err... it was Svetlana who did that. You show no traces of remembering." said Dawn.

"Oh. So that's what happened in P.E." said Mike.

After lunch Mike's day went terrible. Manitoba dug holes in the field, Chester complained in English, Mal pranked a few people.

Mike was glad when he got home. Mike sat on his bed and gasped. "The full moon is tonight." he said.

**Author's Notes:**

**I made a dumb joke with Mike's last name. Wulf, werewolf. Hahaha... Anyways, I only have one couple in mind for this story but I _will_ need more, so if you all could possibly offer some up. I don't mind boyxboy or girlxgirl parings. I also don't care if they're totally random. Just put 'em up there! I feel like I'm forgetting to say something... oh well! I'll remember it later(or never)~ It might have possibly been that I don't own TD but this _is _called _FAN_Fiction for a reason, but whatever.**


	4. Midnight Chaos

Mike tossed and turned in his bed. The full moon's calling was stronger then ever.

_"Hey, Mike, why don't you come into your mind?"_ offered Mal. Mike was hesitant at first but then agreed it was a good idea.

Unknown to Mike, he had just let Mal take control. Mal sat up and smirked. Unlike Mike he wanted to cause chaos. What better way to do that then become a full wolf?

So Mal opened the curtains. Pain flooded over Mal's body. Unlike the first pain he and the others had experienced the pain stayed for a while longer. Mal grew in size and soon he had dark brown fur covering his body.

The wolf blinked a few times. Howls of other werewolves broke the silence of the night. The wolf wanted to howl too... but at the same time he didn't. It wasn't long before he realized that Mal was still in control!

Mal shook his head. He should have gone crazy by now and started attacking things or hunting or something, but nothing! Mal tried to contact the other personalities but found that it was impossible to find them.

Carefully Mal put his large ear to the door. Mike's aunt and uncle where still sleeping. _Well, I guess I can cause chaos without loosing my mind._ thought Mal.

After a few tries Mal opened the window and jumped into the tree outside. He jumped down on the other side on the fence in a not at all graceful way.

"I guess this new body will have to take some time to get used to." said Mal. For a second Mal was shocked. He could talk?! Mal hadn't expected that. His voice was also deeper then normal, and normally it was deep and dark.

Mal decided to forget about this and sniff the air. Scents of other werewolves and prey flooded his nostrils. His stomach growled and Mal realized how hungry he was-or how hungry the wolf was.

A half-growl half-hiss interrupted Mal's thoughts of prey. A light brown werewolf with a darker stripe from his nose to his tail was watching Mal. Mal smirked.

"You wanna cause some chaos?" asked Mal. The werewolf was shocked that Mal had spoken and hiss-growled at him some more. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Come." said Mal. Mal started to walk away while the other werewolf just watched him with a puzzled expression, however he soon fallowed.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry if this is a little short. I wanted to leave it in the shadows so you could all guess who the werewolf was. Who do you think it is? What do you think Mal is going to do? I remembered what I wanted to say last chapter. Mike and everyone else will all be in 7th grade just to make it easier for me. Also I am still in need of parings. They could be boyxboy or girlxgirl or totally random, just offer them up and maybe they'll make their way into the story!**


End file.
